1. Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a server, more particularly to a server having the lower power consumption and the higher efficiency of power supplying.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electric device requires multiple power sources to supply multiple working voltages, and these power sources are embodied by using different transformers taking up a lot of space. In order to efficiently reduce the volume of the electric device, a power supply has been invented to supply the multiple working voltages for the server.
Most power supplies cannot select one of voltages to supply, so multiple voltages may be supplied at the same time. For instance, integrated circuit (IC) chips disposed in the server require several DC voltages, i.e. standby voltages, for their works under a standby mode, and after being booted, the server will switch to a working mode from the standby mode and require another DC voltage, i.e. a working voltage. Herein, not only the working voltage but also the standby voltages are supplied to the server under the working mode. This will cause more power consumption and reduce the efficiency of power supplying.